Lost and Found
by Pony1997
Summary: what if Hiccup hacht toothless and Camicazi hachted StormFly after they were kidnapped when they were ten. six years later the gang is also kidnapped and locked in a room with them but they are so bruised and beaten will they even reconize them? rated T
1. Chapter 1

Hi my Name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III heir to the Hairy Hooligans tribe on Berk. I have a secrete that very few know about: I'm a dragon tamer. Yes there are very few who are tamers and I don't know why but when ever I come near them the instantly calm down and do as I say. And I can speak dragonese along with my best friend. To everyone they are growling and hissing but us they are talking. And they are smart like me and my friend.

Oh where are my manners my friends name is Camicazi Heir to the Bog-Burglars. She was my only friend when we were 10. That faithful day that our life's changed for the better.

/flashback/

"Don't let them get to you. You're a great sword fighter and friend." Said Camicazi, trying to cheer me up after we left the burglary computation. Earlier that day the kids were picking on me again because I was small and weak. They said I can't kill dragons and they are wrong .I can kill them, but I won't kill them for they are smart and I like them.

"Yeah but let's just go and explore the woods, ok?" I asked. When I got picked on I always went to wild dragon cliff and talked to some dragon or played with them.

"Yeah and maybe we can find some furies! I want to see a Mood Fury." Said Camicazi.

"Yeah that would be so cool, but I want to see a Night Fury!" I answered. You see the night fury is just a color of fury. But only Camicazi and I know that for we can talk to the ones who have seen them.

As we walked we heard a growl from behind us that made us stop dead in our tracks for it was deep yet sweet sounding female. We turn around and saw a female winter fury. She was pure white with dark blue eyes.

{Hiccup and Camicazi, I have been looking for you.} She said in a sweet crooning sound.

{You have?} Camicazi asked

{Yes, now climb on my back and I will take you to my nest.} She said. So we did and she took off. The flight was the best thing ever and we stayed on without a saddle. When we landed she took us to a corner where we saw 4 black eggs. Then she took out 2 eggs and gave one to Camicazi and I.

{Here have one and take care of them and they will protect you 2 from danger and now I must take you back.}

{Thank you.} We both said at the same time

When we got back we were kidnapped by Romans and taken away to have some pretty amazing adventures.

/ end of flashback/

That was six years ago and now Camicazi and I have been beaten and branded but they just can't break us. But know that I have been branded twice already never have I thought I would miss my cousin Snotlout and his gang.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years ago a man from the meatheads came and said that the dragons were our friends and everyone asked how they were our friends. They said the Outcast's destroyed the nest and found a mountain of a dragon, and when it was dead they became friendly.

It took a year to even half of the village to except Dragons as friends. They were more eager when they saw how the other tribes were progressing.

"WHOAWHOO!" shouted Snotlout as Fireworm did a flip in the air.

"Wish Hiccup and Camicazi could ride with us I bet Camicazi would be the best." Said Fishlegs. Horrorcow was having problems staying airborne so he said it as they went up and down.

"Yeah and Hiccup would be the worst!" yelled Tuff

"Yeah but I must say I kind of miss him." Said Snotlout after they came of the water from a dive.

/flashback/

Half and hour after the Romans attacked every one went out to find Hiccup and Camicazi. After 2 days of searching the tribes finally gave up and said that they were kidnapped. Vallahalarama was heart broken and always had a sad face on.

"It's ok Val. And Stoick, your boy will be fine he has my Cami with him and she always returns ok." Said bertha trying to cheer up the, heart broken family with out crying herself. She new Camicazi could escape everything but those Romans seemed like they would be hard for a 9 year old to escape. And as the years went by all hope was lost.

/end of Flashback/

"Never thought I would hear you say that Snotlout." Said Astrid upon her deadly nadder

"He was a good friend." Said Fishlegs. He use to his best friend

The five friends had been a little mean to the boy in the past.

"Hey let's check out that beach!" yelled Ruff as they neared a beach hidden by trees and bushes.

"OK" they all yelled at once and landed and got off their dragons for a better look.

But soon regretted that decision as the saw nets land on their dragons, and some men charge at them. Then a rather large fight breakout but ended with them bound in chains. Then taken to a ship the size of a Roman legion.

"Put them with the riders." Said one of their kidnappers and the others just nodded with a smile and made them move.

"Ok, you lot are going to meet our strongest prisoners." Said one of the guards. The guards all laughed at the scared kids they were taking below deck.

"Do you think they will kill us?" Asked Tuff with a rather scared voice

"Oh, don't worry when he said strongest he just means that we can't break them. They scream only when branded but they don't fight us for they aren't afraid. And they have the most magnificent dragons I have ever seen and they can talk to their dragons." said another

"What kind of dragons are they?" asked Fishlegs excited

"Oh they are none other than 2 full grown Furies." Said one more as they stopped at the door to go below deck.

"Really?" He asked really scarred now

"That's cool" said Astrid

"Were did you put our dragons?" asked Tuff

"When they calm we will put them in there with you." Said a guard as he searched for the key.

"NNOOOO!" they heard some one yell so loud they stared. "AAAAAGGHHHH!" the same person yelled. They all stood in shock as they heard a fight break out and then a girl crying. All through the noise they heard 2 very mad dragons. Soon 2 men came out one had a black eye the other had a broken nose.

"That boy will never learn." Said the one with a broken nose. Then they pushed them in the room and locked it after they took the chains off.

"Have fun!" a guard yelled at them as they left them.

They took a look around there was a candle here and there. And a corner that was dark and they saw the girl they heard crying. She was looking up at them with tears in her eyes pour out on to her face. She had wild blond hair and bright blue eyes. In her arms was a dead looking boy. He had freckles all over his face with some red hair that came to the middle of his neck and his bangs were covering his eye. The boy had some muscle not too much like Snotlout but just enough (the same amount a bull rider would have in my opinion is just the right amount). They both had a lot of scars! And were bleeding really badly.

"Let's go and help them they need it. I mean look at them they are bleeding and that guy looks dead." Said Ruff "Here Tuff come with me."

"Stay right were are and don't come any closer!" said a deep female voice growled in suck a threatening tone it made them all look around. Ruff could see the blond girl laying the red head down on his stomach and remove his shirt. Then they all saw the blood and burned area on his shoulder and took a step forward. Only to be run screaming as 2 dragons the size of lions jumps in front of her. One of them was black as night and had green eyes with huge bat like wings. The other was gold and had purple eyes and black bat like wings. And they both had a row of razor shark teeth.

"I said stay back, do you have a hearing problem?" growled the gold dragon

"Stormfly, Toothless I need your help now." Said the blond girl. The dragons came and the gold dragon put her paws on the boys shoulder to hold him down while the black dragon liked his wounds clean. After they put his shirt back on the girl was hugging him as he waited for him to wake.

"Hi lout, legs, Ruff, Tuff and Astrid fancy meeting you here." Said the blond with a smirk.

"How do you know our names?" asked Astrid

"It's me Camicazi and here's Hiccup." Said Camicazi

All five of there mouths dropped open.

Sorry that took _so long _but this stupid computer is having problems and I won't be able to keep writing until I get my new laptop witch shouldn't be long.


	3. Chapter 3

All five were in shock. And just would not move at all.

"Your who?" asked Ruff in total shock

"I still say she has a hearing problem." Said Stormfly to Toothless who laughed

At this moment Hiccup finally awoke and looked at his cousin and the rest of the gang.

"Ok, all that blood loses has finally got to me. And now I'm seeing things." Said Hiccup in total shock

_{No you're not seeing things.}_ Hissed Toothless

_{Toothless is right that is actually your dear 'friends'."_ Hissed Camicazi

_{Oh well let's give them the 'proper' introduction.} _Hissed Hiccup

_{Oh yes let's.} _Hummed Camicazi

"Ok we do this for all of our 'guests' and you all are no different. So let us intrudes our self's." said 'Hiccup' "Meet my sword, fighting, dragon riding girlfriend Ze Great Camicazi Heir to the Bog-Burglars tribe. And her loyal Fury and best friend Stormfly. They have killed the Green death, over thrown the Romans, escaped every prison put in and stole from the Meatheads library." At this Camicazi went and stood next to Stormfly and she looked about 5ft.11in height. Stormfly's scales changed to a pretty pink and stretched her black Wings as far as they would go to make her look bigger.

"And here we have my left-handed Sword fighting, dragon riding boyfriend Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III Heir to the Hairy Hooligans tribe. And his ever so loyal Fury Toothless. They have killed the Green death faced down monsters that could kill men twice his size, out witted psychopaths with axes and hooks for hands, surfed down lava and cheated death more than I want to remember!" at this Hiccup went and stood next to Toothless, He was 6ft. in height. Toothless stretched his wings out and roared loud to show his and their place.

"So you guys killed the big dragon and not the outcasts?" asked Fishlegs

"Yes we killed the Dragon but it came with a price." Said Camicazi sadly

"And what was that price?" asked Astrid

"Our freedom to fly and go were we please and be slaves to that monster!" growled Stormfly angrily and as turned black as Toothless

"What kind of dragons are they?" asked Fishlegs curiously

"Stormfly a mood fury and Too-" Camicazi was cut off by the door opening and four more dragons came in and the teens ran to there dragons.

"Well then I can see you have some dragons. When we get to the Outcast Island we will see how well you can fly." Said Hiccup

"You know what I'm bored lets spar." Said Camicazi excitedly

"Ok then let's go Hiccup and me will spar then if he loses I get Camicazi he wins he gets to keep her." Said Snotlout. He still thought that he could beat his cousin.

"Ok then 'lout lets go but don't go crying to your dragon because I beat you at your own game." Said Hiccup he had a very scary shine in his eyes

**Just so you know my computer is sadly going to take longer than I first thought. So here is this chapter, and yes I know that it's not the best but hey I'm just a beginner here. If you don't like it than **_**keep it to yourself!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok can we put the fight off for at least 30 minutes because I have questions that I want answered" said Fishlegs. Hiccup and Snotlout had the swords unsheathed and were about to pounce on each other.

"Ok we will answer your questions." Said Camicazi excited to talk to some one other than the wall about their adventures

"Why are you here?" asked Ruff

_{We just told you why we are here!}_ Growled Toothless mad that they repeated a question that was already answered

"He said 'we already told you why'." Said Hiccup Grinning at there shocked faces

"You can talk to them." Said Astrid still I her state of shock

"Yes we can some one give her prize for being the first to figure it our secret." Said Camicazi

"What do you mean when you said that Hiccup cheated death many times?" asked Fishlegs curiously

"Well there was the time I escaped the shark worms and roman Fort Sinister-." Said Hiccup trying to remember

"And the Monstrous Strangler poison-." Said Camicazi

"And your vorpentitus and the Doomfang-." Counted Stormfly

"And appendicitis, that was the most painful one, and then there was Norbert the Nutjob and-"

"Don't forget Alvin the Treacherous-." Interrupted Camicazi

"And then Madguts the Murderous and the Green death and that about it." Said Hiccup looking at the shocked faces

With everything they said the mouths dropped open and eyes got wider and wider until they were the size of dinner plates.

"And how-_How_ are you _still alive_?" asked Tuff

"We found a way out every time." said Stormfly smugly

"Ok next question what was that burn on your solder blade?" Asked Astrid

Hiccups eyes went wide at that_ {they saw the save brand?} _Hissed Hiccup

_{Yes so we might as well show them but keep your shirt on!} _Growled Camicazi

_{And if they even think of hurting you two we will attack them.}_ Hissed Toothless

_{But you would have to get through us first!}_ Said Astrid's nadder

The 2 furies then made them self's seem every bit of the son and daughter of lighting and death. With Stormfly's scales changing from gold to red really fast. And scaring the 5 kids really badly

_{That is ok if you would like to learn you place dear friend listen ad listen well there may be four of you and two of us but with the skill and intelligence we have you don't stand a chance ageist us and Hiccup and Camicazi are in charge what they say goes or you will have us to answer two. Do I make myself clear?} _Snarled Toothless

_{Yes} _was the weak hiss they got

_{Good, now carry on}_ purred Stormfly once her scales turned Gold again.

"Well hear take a look." Said Hiccup, rolling up his sleeve to show the brand on his Right arm.

Every kid gasped when they saw this. On his arm was the slave brand (basely the slave mark from book 7 but made a brand to punish runaway slaves).

"I have that one and then the one on my shoulder and on my left calf." Said hiccup

"Same hear but not on my shoulder." Said Camicazi sadly

"Why's your dragon named Toothless?" asked Ruff. Then Toothless made his gummy smile. "Oh I see."

"Ok last Question and then we fight!" said Snotlout "What kind of dragons are those?"

"Well Stormfly is a beautiful Mood Fury." Said Hiccup. At this Stormfly turned a light pink to emphasize this.

"And Toothless is night fury but that is only a color. There are many types of Furies." Said Camicazi

Just then Stormfly turned pitch black and Toothless shot out his teeth and both started snarling.

"Were here" said Hiccup and Camicazi at the same time that quit a few guards came in to tie their hands behind their backs and walk all them out with their dragons.

"Get ready to see how we have lived for 6 years." Said Hiccup seriously

"Ya, say good by nice warm room and say hello ice cold rock." Said Camicazi

"And your about to find muscles you didn't know you had." Said Hiccup as they came to a stop in front of a building and separated. Hiccup and Camicazi went in to a room to get their armor on.

Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs and Astrid walked in with their dragons. It was a training ring like theirs but bigger. It was the size of a football field and the chain net reached 30 feet in the air. People were on the other side of the net and cheering entail this scary man shushed them with a shrill whistle. The Man had no hair, had a hook were his right and should be and a peg were his right leg should have been, a patch over his right eye and a wooden nose. Scary.

"All the way from Berk we have Snotlout and Fireworm." Both Snotlout and his dragon stepped forward and took a bow witch earned them some cheers "Astrid and Skylark." They stepped forward and bowed and got the same amount as lout and Fire "Fishlegs and Rocky." Also bowed and got cheers "Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Pack-rat." Again stepped forward and had cheers. "Get ready to meet our finest warriors who have burgled from the finest and most heavily guarded villages. The Dragon Riders." At that moment two wide doors opened and a gold and a black blur shot like rockets into the ring flying past the Berk group with ease. After a few stunts they landed ever so gracefully in front of them and dismounted. Only then, did they realize who these new people were.

There was Camicazi and Stormfly. Camicazi was in some gold dragon skin shirt ad pants with some Gold dragon skin boots with black sheep wool lining. She had a sword, an axe and 3 daggers in different sizes all of witch were gold. Hiccup was in some Black dragon skin shirt and pants with black sheep wool lined black dragon skin boots. He had twin swords strapped to his back, a bow and arrows, and strapped to his belt were 2 daggers one small the other large and a small axe all of witch were black as the scales on his dragon. They all made a mental note to ask were they got that stuff latter.

"Let the games BEGIN." Shouted the scary man.

Li ne 

Berk 

Soon all of Berk learned of what happened to kids from training. Freda and Spitlout were with Stoick, Vallahalarama, and the other kid's parents at the mead hall. Bertha and the Bog-burglars were their, to celebrate Vallahalarama's Birth-day tomorrow. Then Freda said some thing she should not have said.

"Well at least my boy can fight. They'll be back by tomorrow. You'll see." She said

"You saying my boy can't hold his own in a fight?" asked val. angrily

"V-Val. Th-that's not what I meant I-I mean... no, he can't Val." She finally said

"My boy could fight better than you boy especially when Camicazi was around." She almost yelled

"Well Hiccup and Camicazi are dead! So it doesn't matter any more." She yelled. Then Vallahalarama ran out of the mead hall crying her heart out with Stoick hot on her tail.

"I hope you're happy!" spat Bertha "Reminding her that she will never see her son again and the day before her birthday! How can you live with your self?" she asked before running out of the hall to comfort Val.

Li ne

Outcast Island

The Games lasted 3 hours and know Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs and Astrid were sore and sweaty. While Hiccup and Camicazi barely broke a sweat! So after 3 whole hours of torment and pain of being beaten by the runts we were ready for bed. They locked us in that cage ring for the night so that was nice.

"So were do we sleep?" asked Tuff

"Your standing on it." Said Camicazi as she and hiccup snuggled closer to their dragons. The moment they were comfortable the dragons dropped their wings over them like a tent.

"Get some sleep" said Camicazi

"Ya were blowing this joint tonight." Said Hiccup.

Once they were sure Hiccup and Camicazi were asleep they started to talk.

"So we just got beaten by Hiccup" said Ruff rather surprised

"Ya but lets forget that for know I have an idea." Said Snotlout "ya know how tomorrow aunt Val.'s birth-day is and we don't have a present?"

"Ya" they answered

"Well I just thought of the best Birth-day present ever." He said with a smirk

Li ne

_Mood Fury Color Code _

_Pink= Happy _

_Red= mad _

_Blue= Sad_

_Green= sick with worry_

_Black= furious _

_Purple= lying _

_What could that present be?___


	5. Chapter 5

"What is it?" asked Tuff

"Hiccup." Said Snotlout in a matter-of-fact voice

"Great idea! Can we wrap him up in a box?" Asked Ruff excitedly

"I'd like to see you try!" they all jumped when they heard Camicazi laugh.

"Ya, good luck trying to get me in a box and keeping me in there." Hiccup laughed. They were franticly looking around for they could hear them just not see them. "Aw, Camicazi, I think we scared them."

"Ya." She laughed

"We thought you were asleep!" said Astrid still looking for them.

"Were light sleepers." Explained Hiccup as they came in to view and sat with them.

"Helps when running away from slavery and Alvin is after you." Said Camicazi as the kids looked at them in shock.

"Who's Alvin?" asked Fishlegs

"The man that had no hair a hook for a hand a missing eye a peg-leg and wooden nose." Said Camicazi "That jerk!"

"What happened to _him_?" asked Snotlout shocked

"We happened." Said Camicazi happily

"Huh?" they all asked

"We ran away a lot!" said Camicazi

"And he lost something every time he caught us." Said Hiccup smugly.

"And next time he won't be so lucky!" said Camicazi over excitedly

"Ok let's start our escape." Said Hiccup as he stood up and he and Camicazi woke up their Dragons and got their weapons.

"Let's go amigos!" said Camicazi in a cocky way as they walked to the metal gate.

"Uh guys if you haven't noticed were stuck here because that is a tightly locked metal gate." Said Ruff, as they walked up to them with all their stuff.

"Well we have the keys." Said Camicazi cheerfully as she and hiccup pulled out their swords. Their mouths dropped open as they watched the sword cut through the metal like butter.

"Oh man I have to get one of those!" said Astrid shocked awe

"Fury scales and claws make one heck of a weapon." Said Camicazi proudly throwing the sword in the air and catching it with ease.

"Were can I get one?" asked Ruff awed by the swords strength.

"I make them." Said Hiccup as he looked around to make sure the cost was clear.

"Ok the cost is clear. Let's move as quietly as possible so not to start a battle that is unnecessary." Said Hiccup

_{Kill of joy I wanted to kill Alvin.} _Hissed Toothless sadly

_{You will get to just not today. Right know all I want to do is go undetected and see my family.}_ Purred Hiccup sadly

_{I'm with Hiccup; I just want to see my mom and tribe again.} _Purred Camicazi sadly

_{Enough of this pity party we have to get out of here alive.}_ Hissed Stormfly

"Ok we leave tonight and when we get to Berk we stay the night in my favorite hiding place and you guys will stay until morning then call us when the party starts. Ok?" asked Hiccup as they walked through town. That's when things went wrong.

Snotlout had yelled for fire worm and woke up the entire village!

"**RUN!**" shouted Hiccup as the tribe of Outcast came at them.

Then a fight broke out Alvin came out of no ware like normal and started a fight between him and Hiccup.

"So you thought you could get away this time did you?" he asked as he lunged but Hiccup parried the blow quickly

"We came close and we will still get away unharmed but you will not get away this time Alvin we have had it and your time is nearly up." Hissed Hiccup as he brought his sword down at an angle and sliced Alvin's sword in half.

"Times up!" Yelled Hiccup as his sword plunged into Alvin's chest piercing his heart. Alvin screamed in pain as the sword was pulled out. His blood was oozing out and Alvin breathed his last breath.

_{Hiccup we have to run now. Even though they will not seek revenge the still love to battle to the death.}_ Hissed Toothless as he bounded right next to Hiccup.

"LET'S GO!" yelled Hiccup. A few moments later the entire group was heading for Berk… Heading home.

"The deed has been done." Said Hiccup as they flew over the Barbaric Archipelago.

"Yes! Freedom, sweet, freedom!"Yelled Camicazi so full of joy were they that they could not help but fly quickly though a few stunts. A few of them made the other 5 teens think they had a death wish when they jumped off of their dragons and land on their backs moments later.

**Berk**

**2 Hours later**

"Ok this time get some rest because you guys have a family reunion tomorrow so sleep or we will force you to." Said Camicazi gleefully

"How are you going to do that?" questioned Fishlegs

"Ya, you can't make me sleep." Said Snotlout

Hiccup then went over and pressed two fingers on a pressure point on Snotlout's neck, knocking him out instantly.

"OK who's next?" he asked with a smirk

Every one of the teens dropped to the ground and pretended to be asleep.

"That's what we thought." Said Stormfly smugly.

**Line Line Line Line Line Line Line**

_I just got my Computer! I'm so happy! *happy dance* ok I'm glad I got this chapter up. Please review I love to hear from you. _

**Blipity boo:**_ Ido not think or feel like you are stalking me I love the reviews. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Berk **

**The Cove**

The cove that the young groups of kids were staying in was peaceful and quite. Except for two teen trying to wake a group of kids who were not use to their plan. Get up at 5:00 A.M. hunt, bath, eat and whatever else is planned. They already did everything and the rest of the group is still snoozing! And both teens were fed up with it so the decided to do something.

"Guys! Wake up!" yelled Camicazi at the 5 teens asleep on the ground. The only thing she got were some more snores from the dead to the world kids.

_{That went well don't you agree Stormfly?}_ Hissed Toothless

"Oh yes without a shadow of a doubt." Said Stormfly sarcastically

"Here" Said Hiccup as he handed her a bucket of Ice cold water. The moment the water touched their skin the 5 teens shot up screaming in protest about their wakeup call.

_{Now that worked!}_ Laughed Toothless to Stormfly who was rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Finally you're up you lot need to head back to the village ASAP!" said Camicazi in a threatening tone that made the 5 kids and their dragons run for their lives.

"You still got it Cami, You still got it." Said Hiccup before pulling her into a kiss full of passion and desire.

**The Village **

The kids were running as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Were back, were here!" shouted Snotlout as they ran into the village square. People started running out and their parents came and put them in a big bear hug they were so happy.

"How did you get back so quickly?" asked Stoick the vast in shock

"We will tell you after the party because the present that we got you aunt Val. Is how we got back so fast." Said Snotlout

"Ok we can wait until then." Said Val.

**7:00 P.M.**

Back in the village the party had stopped to open presents.

Val. Had gotten a shield, sword, a better bow and new axe. Now it was the small group of teens turn. Fishlegs and tuff were by the door ready to open it and the other 3 were up front about to present Val. With her present.

"Ok we went through a lot to get you, Stoick and bertha these present." Said Snotlout

"You got us all one?" asked Bertha next to Val.

"You could say that." Said Ruffnut said

"Ok guys open up." Said Astrid

The two boy's opened the door and standing there was two dragons and riders who's clothes made of dragon skin and weapons matched their dragons. The black one held a fit red head and green eyed boy and the gold one held a blond and blue eyed girl both climbed off their dragons and walked to the mighty Chiefs. Bothe teens had tears in their eyes.

"Here is Hiccup and Camicazi." Everyone gasped.

"Hi mom dad." Said Hiccup his voice braking slightly

"Hi momma." Said Camicazi as a tear slipped out of her eyes.

Val. And Bertha, were the first to recover from their shock and ran to embrace their long lost children.

"How did you guys get all those scars?" asked Bertha pointing to the young teens

"Well…" and so the story telling began.

**Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line**

**Well that end's the story. Review and tell me if you want me to write all of their Adventures. **


End file.
